1. Technical Field
The present disclosure in some embodiments generally relates to a roller assembly, and more specifically to a roller assembly having replaceable flute inserts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Debarker apparatuses often have upper and lower spaced pairs of fluted rolls for moving logs along a processing line. These fluted rolls are commonly at the infeed and/or outfeed sections of the processing line. Flutes on the rolls are often arranged and shaped to grip and propel the logs forward as the rolls rotate. This is often accomplished by having sets of right and left complementing metal flutes meeting at the center of each roll. Each flute has an inner end displaced circumferentially along the roll from an outer end so that, when viewed in elevation, the complementing flutes have a generally “V” shaped configuration.
Central portions of the flutes often provide most of the traction for advancing the log and are commonly provided with a serrated configuration or spikes to better grip the log. Accordingly, the central portions are subject to most of the wear and must be replaced from time to time. Unfortunately, to accomplish this repair the roll typically must be removed from the debarker apparatus. The worn flutes are then removed, which is a relatively difficult task because the flutes are often welded to a cylindrical body of the roll.
The flutes (e.g., serrated metal flutes) may also damage logs thereby reducing the amount of material suitable for making lumber or other wood products. When the logs impact the flutes, for example, the ends of the logs may be damaged. The metal flutes can often remove chucks of wood from the logs, thus reducing the amount of useable wood. Thus, traditional fluted rolls may be unsuitable for processing logs.